more holes
by amyanime4
Summary: this story follows what would happen if Lucy went back to fairy hills to look for more peepholes and discover what secrets her female guild mates might have.


it all started with a strange dream. Lucy dreamed about her visit to fairy hills.

when she awake from said dream she wondered if there was a peep hole in the baths of fairy hills there might be more.

so she went to see

she made sure no one saw her would be embarrassing to explain why she was here even if it was for a good cause.

5 minutes of searching the crawl space and nothing.

wait a minute she thought I have been looking for un covered holes because the previous one was un covered but she had told erza about and she had assured her that it had been taken care of. if the person who made these holes made more after I left then they would make them less obvious.

so she started her search anew and within a few minutes of carefully scouring the crawl space she found one. it was a small hatch in the floor and when you lifted it up there was a small circle in the floor.

the whole point of this mission was to see if there were more but she sent herself on the mission and she gave no rules about peeking she did.

and what she saw was ... wow

she was not sure what she had been expecting but this was not it

the hole was in levy's room and she saw on her friends bed a very weird sight. levy had her head on the lap of the metal dragon slayer gajeel. and he seemed okay with it. she knew levy had a crush on him, but she would never expected gajeel to be the romantic type never mind the cuddly type.

she never thought they would end up together levy is committed to relationships, gajeel she always pictured would the one night stand type.

she was so not going to mention this to Ezra , boys weren't allowed inside, she didn't want her friend to get in trouble. ugh she couldn't torture levy about it without reveling how she saw dammit.

she closed the hatch and moved on.

the next one she found looked into erzas room, the red head was at a desk and she was writing a letter. she couldn't see the content but when she put the letter into an envelope she saw jellals name on the envelope.

Ezra is sending letters to jellal? could they simply be keeping in touch, or could they be love letters. but according to happy when they had almost kissed on the beach he had said the reason he couldn't kiss her was because he had a fiancé. total bullshit but she figured he would stick to the lie.

she closed the hatch and kept going.

she saw one that had been boarded up and when she recalled where she was she saw it was over biscas old room. makes sense she thought bisca had moved in with alzack when they got married.

she made a mental note to tell Ezra of it in case someone else moved into the room.

she was surprised to find one in Wendy's room charle was not inside but she found Wendy at her desk drawing a heart with her name and Romeo's name inside it.

oh Wendy and Romeo now that might be an interesting couple. im surprised nobody noticed her crush before apparently the little dragon slayer was good at keeping secrets. she made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Wendy and to encourage her crush. it would be nice for Wendy there weren't many people in Wendy's age group around, even if just as a friend Romeo would be good for Wendy.

after Wendy there wasn't anything good to see the rooms were either empty( the occupant's were probly on a job or doing something else.) or they were doing boring things like reading a magazine, one room she didn't bother peeking into because she heard sex sounds coming from within.

surprisingly there wasn't a hole in canas or evergreens room most likely because all cana tends to do is go on dates and drink alcohol. and the person who made these holes probly didn't want to take a chance on turning to stone. that and evergreens room was creepy Lucy thought.

the last hole was in juvias room she saw the elemental wizard reading a book. and not a romance novel like she usually reads no this was a book on the properties of water. she must be reading this to gain a better understanding of her powers. how very mature she thought as she closed the hatch.

well her mission was complete she had told Ezra where all the holes where, she wasn't surprised a part of her wondered what other things her female guild mates did when no else was around. and what kinds of secrets she might discover if there were holes in the boys dorm unlikely, but it doesn't hurt to check but that will be for another day.


End file.
